


Sunset

by The state of dreaming (PruePhantomhive)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/The%20state%20of%20dreaming
Summary: «Love is intensity and, because of this, it's a distension of time: stretches the minutes and lengthens them like centuries» (Octavio Paz).





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Atardecer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389245) by [PruePhantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive). 



> (Disclaimer)  
> Kyo kara maou! Characters and settings belong to their respective creators and they are used in this story with no profit.

 

Yuuri looked at Greta running through the bushes with her arms full of colorful flowers. A white butterfly was trying to perch on her brown curls. He smiled when the girl stopped to look at him and wave with her hand. He liked to see her happy.

Wolfram crawled above the blanket of red and white squares and leaned against Yuuri’s legs.

“It will be late soon; we should go back to the castle before Gwendal sends someone looking for us” he informed with a whisper, stretching one hand up to touch the king’s chin, who gave him a curious look before leaning down to kiss him on the lips.

“Wait a little, yes?” Yuuri asked, with the same low voice that Wolfram used before. He laid his back on the trunk of a nearby tree and sighed, watching the toasted rays of sunlight that illuminated the neighboring hills. His fingers sliding between the strands of golden hair of Wolfram. “I wanted to come here to watch the sunset with you and Greta”.

Wolfram made a derisive noise with his nose, a smile drawn on his lips.

“Since when are you interested in things like sunsets and family moments, puny?” he asked, funny.

Yuuri shrugged, smiling too, and kissed him again on the lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write in spanish, but I’m trying to improve my English, so, please, be kind :)  
> You can find me at:   
> Facebook page: PruePhantomhive.   
> YouTube Channel: Prudence Hummel.


End file.
